


Fuck the War

by windfallswest



Series: Love or War [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, was there supposed to be enough plot to summarise? Porn. That's the summary, just: porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the War

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the indeterminate gap between NW vol 5 #9 and #10.

Vance hadn't meant to start making out with Kaine in the hallway, but he was having a hard time stopping. _Thank god we finally had time to go out and buy some toothpaste._ The Avengers' hasty judgments aside, after that extempore visit to New York, Vance had taken Jake Waffles aside for a quiet word. The mountain now manifested itself mostly overtop of uninhabited areas, which let them get in and out without having to face a cordon of angry Avengers. _Because the Avengers only notice a problem if you drop it right on top of them, apparently._

But Vance wasn't especially interested in thinking about Jake Waffles or the Avengers right now. He was much more interested in how he could make Kaine's breath hitch by dragging his tongue across Kaine's palate and the way Kaine's tongue thrust back. This time, he was crowding Vance up against the wall. Kaine's dick was at least as distracting as Angel's breasts ever had been, and Vance no longer had any sort of incentive to resist temptation. The slickness of spandex on spandex (or unstable molecules on whatever Kaine's costume was made of) allowed them pressure but no real friction. 

Vaguely, Vance was aware of himself making desperate sounds into Kaine's mouth. Kaine smelled of musk now and not adrenaline and layers of fight sweat. Even mad scientist super-villain lairs had to have showers and laundry rooms. Well, okay, no, that was unfortunately not true: some super-villains had really appalling personal hygiene and especially with the New Warriors, Vance had busted some truly dire lairs. 

They'd located everything during the course of clearing the facility, but Mark's abduction hadn't given them much time to make use of the amenities. And there were some things that, even if they were there, it was just too skeevy to think of taking from a super-villain's stash. 

For instance. "C'mon," Vance said. 

Kaine rumbled something that might have been assent and nipped his tingling lower lip. _Okay, maybe that wasn't too clear._ Vance telekinetically nudged them down the corridor in what he hazily recalled was the right direction. It didn't accomplish much because Kaine seemed to be sticking to the wall all around him. 

"Not out here." That was almost a whole sentence; Vance felt proud of himself. 

"Ceiling?" Kaine countered and started worrying his ear. 

Vance felt his face heat. "I don't have what we _need_ on the ceiling." 

That got Kaine's attention. With no more warning than a slight shift of his grip, he launched himself towards the door to the room Vance was occupying. It did not escape his notice that the hand Kaine hadn't moved was still on his ass. Vance smirked. 

While most of the furnishings from the High Evolutionary's tenure were utilitarian, the Wundagore base was huge and old, and there was a surprising amount of stuff in storage, not to mention just shoved out of the way in odd corners of the mountain. Vance had long ago made his peace with the fact his powers meant he was always grabbed first for moving duty. Besides, it was good team-building. Robbie had led the enthusiastic Sun Girl and Hummingbird in bullying him and Sil around, with a reluctant Mark dragged along in their wake. 

The results were eclectic, but surprisingly comfortable. Vance was of two minds about Wundagore as a base: the long-range capabilities were hard to argue with, but dropping a mountain down in the middle of the landscape was demonstrably likely to panic the locals and also not at all inconspicuous. There _was_ a _lot_ of really interesting stuff to study here. And the possibility of a demon down there somewhere; they should really figure out what was up with that before making any final decisions. 

Kaine had hunched into a corner of the ceiling and then gone off to sulk somewhere, but even Namorita—sorry, _Faira_ —had been drawn in. Unconcerned, Hummingbird had cleared out a room for him anyway. It was the one right across the hall from Vance's. One of these days, either he or someone from the Jean Grey School was going to have to have a discussion with Hummingbird about telepathic ethics. 

While Kaine was occupied opening the door from their somewhat sideways position on the wall next to it, Vance took hold of them both and they sailed through, landing neatly on the bed as the door closed itself behind them. 

"That is _really_ useful," Kaine said appreciatively. "Unlike this cape. This cape is completely ridiculous," he added. 

The cape had gotten tangled around between them somehow, and Kaine was trying with limited success to fight free of it. Vance took advantage of his distraction to get on top; the cape shook out over both of them like a sheet, accommodating. "I like the cape." 

Kaine scowled up at him. Vance laughed and sat back, stripping himself to the waist. Kaine's skin was warm and smooth under his costume to his bare hands. Somewhat mollified, Kaine hauled his mouth back down into reach and continued the incredible tongue-fucking from the hallway. That was familiar ground; Vance had had years to hone his osculatory expertise. Kaine kissed wet and dirty, and he liked it when Vance used his teeth. 

Next to the bed, there was a sound of drawer sliding open, followed by two small impacts near them on the sheets. Vance tensed, even though he was the one who'd done it. 

"Got something you wanna say, Super Tights?" 

"Oh my god, how did you find out about that?" 

Vance's dismay turned to indignation when Kaine pinned him neatly on his back. Kaine met his glower with an obnoxious smirk from about four inches away. 

"Your buddy goofball talks. A lot." 

Vance exhaled a resigned sigh. It was good that Robbie had reclaimed his sense of humour; that it could also be considered good news that he'd relocated his ability to be an asshole was probably not a positive commentary on their lives. 

"Thinking of ways to maintain your dignity?" Kaine asked. 

Determinedly ignoring him, Vance frowned and pinched a fold of Kaine's costume between thumb and forefinger, rubbing the fabric between them. "What is this, unstable molecules? Where'd you get it?" 

Kaine lifted his hands without pitching forward—okay, Vance could admit it, the super-strength was hot—pulled the garment in question off over his head, and flung it across the room. "Can we focus, here?"

"Hey, you started it," Vance felt compelled to point out.

Kaine responded by yanking his pants off. Even spider-strength could only do so much, and he disappeared briefly from Vance's field of vision. 

He was just leaning up on one elbow to watch, and maybe get in a little more heckling to cover his nerves, when Kaine pushed him back onto the mattress. So Vance tucked his hands behind his head and reached out with his mind, pressing oh-so-gently on the tender skin behind Kaine's balls, inside his dubiously acquired tights.

Kaine arched appealingly in reaction. That this also displayed some of his other attributes was not lost on Vance. Clinging fabric outlined Kaine's hard cock, which strained and dampened it where it was trapped against his stomach in fascinating relief. 

The impulse to reach out and explore all the contours of that cock was only briefly impaired by the hand still planted in the middle of Vance's chest. He didn't feel things through his telekinesis quite the same way he did with his body, but it was definitely tactile. 

Kaine choked and bucked for a moment into the invisible touch, then shook his head as if to clear it forcibly. There was a completely new sensation that must have been the hand on Vance's sternum sticking to his chest momentarily, and then they were finally getting down to business.

Vance deliberately let his knees fall wider as he heard the cap on the lube pop open. Still, he couldn't help the hitch in his breathing when a slick finger pressed up into him for the first time. The intrusion felt strange even though it didn't really burn until Kaine added another finger and started scissoring them. 

Behind his head, Vance's fingers clenched as he tried to regulate his breathing. Kaine's free hand was stroking up and down the back of his thigh, playing with his nerves while pushing his leg higher. 

The third finger, Vance was pretty sure, was just to see him squirm. If Kaine's expression was closer to a snarl than a smirk, it was also both hot and ravenous. Vance abandoned his attitude of unconcern—it was hard to pull off while he was arching and gasping involuntarily and doing his best to fuck himself on Kaine's fingers—and grabbed Kaine with both hands. He needed the anchor anyway.

Kaine came back down, little murmurs of encouragement rumbling in his chest. Vance could feel them with his hands and then the rest of his body as Kaine leaned in, pressing Vance's thigh way further than he usually stretched.

Instead of going for another kiss, Kaine started biting at his neck. He still needed a shave. 

Vance, eyes rolling back in his head, abandoned sight for other senses. Scooping up the condom, he ripped it open and dropped it into his waiting hand, where he could slide it over Kaine's cock. No different from doing it to himself, not really.

Vance stroked with fleshly fingers this time. Teeth sank into his shoulder so hard he was surprised when they didn't draw blood. A shiver ran through his whole body in response. 

Kaine had evidently taken the hint and gone straight for the lube, because the blunt slickness pressing against him now definitely wasn't fingers. God. It felt like he was being split in two, but all Vance could do was draw him in closer, like the only possible answer was _more_. The leg that hadn't been pushed up over Kaine's shoulder tightened around his waist. Vance hung on for dear life.

He had expected hard and fast from Kaine, but the way he breached Vance was measured, if not slow. What few thinking parts were still operating in Vance's brain were grateful when they ground that out. It was a while before Vance came out of himself enough to understand that as Kaine worked his cock—and it felt fucking gigantic—in and out, he was shifting his position and angle methodically, pinpointing the most effective combinations. 

Sound tactical thinking. Coherency deserted Vance again without warning, leaving him a panting, sweating, grasping mass of electrified nerve endings. 

"Gotcha."

 _Yeah,_ Vance thought hazily, rolling his hips to meet Kaine's thrusts. Rough hands settled there to encourage the motion. 

Now came hard. Speed built with the gathering momentum of a locomotive starting downhill. Kaine pulled him back into each thrust. Spread open— _breaking_ open—like this, wider as Kaine leaned in with every thrust, it went so deep, felt so full. 

Kaine's face hovered on the edge of focus, and something bled through onto it, something almost pleading. Vance wrapped him in his body and in his power, knowing this was important, but unable to concentrate past the constant flares of pleasure lighting up his spine like a carnival game. His head was already ringing like the bell. It was probably too soon to get Kaine another giant stuffed bear, but he definitely deserved something from the top shelf.

" _Vance_ ," Kaine moaned in a really sultry sort of way.

Vance's vocabulary currently included no consonants. All his world was contained between the sheets under his back and the back under his hands. It flexed with each thrust that rubbed inside of him, rubbed his dick against Kaine's stomach, more, _more_ , until there was too much to hold in and everything was just—

Vance blinked hazily up into Kaine's fierce eyes, aftershocks of pleasure jittering through him as Kaine kept going. When he dragged his fingers over Kaine's short hair, Kaine turned his head, either shaking off the tenderness or leaning into it.

"Oh, Kaine." Vance curled his fingers into a gentle scratch. 

A shiver ran through Kaine and didn't stop. He started to collapse on top of Vance; but there was only so much his hip was going to take, so Vance used his power to roll them over without tearing anything. 

Settling into a more comfortable position astride, he rode out the tail end of Kaine's orgasm. He held Vance's gaze the entire time.

Kaine growing soft inside him was a strange sensation, but he wasn't quite ready to let it go. Vance closed his eyes and let his head fall back, just letting it all wash over him. When Kaine tugged him back down, he came willingly enough, empty and a little aching but too limp to care. 

"Oh my god. I had no idea."

Kaine's face froze, along with the rest of him. "Please tell me you've done that before."

Vance stretched luxuriously. "No, but I think I want to do it again."

"Right now?" Kaine was definitely watching him.

Vance grinned, challenging. "I don't know. What's the proportionate refractory period of a spider?"

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love. Fuck the war.  
> — _Gravity's Rainbow_


End file.
